


thanks a latte

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: Latte art was hard, the internet did not tell him just how difficult it was to make something simple like a heart.





	thanks a latte

**Author's Note:**

> this was a terrible idea that started with a twitter thread i jumped in on, thanks guys.

“Look just, drink it.” Akira pushes a cup towards Ryuji, despite the fact that Ryuji hates coffee, he’s been humouring him these past couple of days. Latte art was hard, the internet did not tell him just how difficult it was to make something simple like a heart.

“I’m not drinking this, it looks like a dick!” Ryuji pushes it back towards him.

“Please, it’s not that bad. It doesn’t _taste_ like dick.”

“How would you know what that even tastes like?”

“Stop asking questions and drink the coffee.”

Ryuji doesn’t say anything, opting to stare at Akira instead with his mouth open. “You DO know what dick tastes like!”

Akira stops, everything witty he had to say dies on his tongue the moment he opens his mouth. Instead, he grabs the drink and downs it, not even bothering to take a breath. This was much better than having to answer Ryuji’s demands about his sexuality for at least another day.

It burns his tongue, and he all but slams the mug back on the counter as he gulps down air to try and cool his mouth off.

“Didn’t taste anything like dick.”

 

-

 

“So….” Ryuji slides up next to him as they’re studying in the booth, Akira trying to figure his way through some math problem and blatantly ignoring his friend.

“So, why aren’t you doing your homework.” He doesn’t even look up from his notes, jabbing his pencil right in to Ryuji’s chest. “Might help you in the long run.”

“Aw c’mon, really?” He slides dramatically down his seat, throwing an arm over his face. “Bro, how will I ever go on? Math? Terrible. I can’t do it.”

“Too bad I’m not a pretty girl, maybe then you’d focus for once.” Akira shot back, pressing the eraser end of his pencil on to Ryuji’s face. “Look I’ll help you if you stop sulking.”

“But I have a more pressing question!”

“Is this about the dick taste again.”

Ryuji stopped chattering, staring again. It bore in to the side of his head enough to make him look up and at Ryuji. “This is exactly what this is about isn’t it.”

“N-no!” He stammered, sitting up very straight very quickly. “.....Yes…..”

“Really, we’re really going to do this again.” There was nothing to drink this time, no coffee to defend his honour. “Why do you even want to know so badly? It tastes like skin and sweat, what do you even want me to say.”

Ryuji was staring at him again, shocked maybe? This time Akira sank in to his seat, trying to get away from his gaze. Alright this was uncomfortable. He should have kept his mouth shut, but Ryuji was just so insistent on knowing.

“Really? I thought it’d taste like, y’know, ass.”

“How do _you_ know what ass tastes like?”

“I don’t!”

Akira laughs, it shakes him right through his whole body and he can’t stop. “O...oh my god I can’t believe you.” He tries to say between breaths, desperate for air but he just can’t stop laughing.

“Stop laughing!”

He can’t he physically cannot stop laughing, it feels like he’s about to fall out of his seat because he’s laughing so hard. He wheezes, trying to regain some form of composure but it’s just not coming.

“Akira!”

“I. I’m sorry it’s just.” He breathes in, deep and shaky, “How would you know what ass tastes like and ask me what dick tastes like.” It sounds even funnier when he says it out loud like that. He’s doing his best to keep his mouth shut, but instead he snorts, and he quickly covers his mouth.

“W-well how do you know what dick tastes like!”

“I’m a regular slut, what can I say.”

Ryuji doesn’t answer again, staring at him more in disbelief and annoyance than anything. “You asked.” Akira shrugs, turning back to his homework. “So, champion ass eater, are we going to do homework or are we going to swap notes on how I suck dick.”


End file.
